La chica del antifaz dorado
by D-Noire
Summary: Adrien asiste a una fiesta de Halloween de uno de sus mejores amigos. En esa fiesta se aburre mucho, está decidido a irse. Pero una chica misteriosa lo cautiva por completo y decide acercarse a ella.


El mes de octubre se había hecho presente y con ello estábamos cada vez más próximos a que Halloween hiciese su aparición como ocurría cada año.

Si salías a la calle podías ver las tiendas llenas de artículos decorativos sobre esa fecha tan particular. Marinette había ido en más de una ocasión al supermercado en donde su madre trabajaba como cajera, y en el había toda una sección dedicada a Halloween. Había disfraces y decoraciones llamativas, desde calaveras hasta catrinas.

A Marinette le gustaban mucho esos adornos, no lo podía negar. La verdad era que los muñecos eran adorables de cierto modo, estaba claro que no daban miedo. Algo que le gustaba muchísimo era la idea del maquillaje facial, era sorprendente todo lo que podías hacer gracias a esas pinturas. Ella no era experta en el tema, pero se defendía bien.

El año pasado había convencido a su madre de comprar maquillaje facial para ella. Como Sabine trabajaba todo el día, Marinette intentó hacer algo sencillo, algo que veía a diario. Así que a escondidas se dibujó el antifaz de Ladybug en su rostro. Le había quedado muy bien, incluso Tikki la había felicitado. Solo que no pudo tomar fotografías, no podía dejar ninguna evidencia que delatara su identidad secreta.

Y también sabía pintar de catrina su rostro, lo hacía muy bien para no ser una experta en el tema del maquillaje. Le agrada bastante.

Marinette se consideraba fanática del Halloween. Pero era una completa miedosa, las películas de esa fecha la espantaban y le costaba mucho después poder dormir por las noches. Era complicado, pero ella se entendía.

Como podrán notar: Marinette amaba el Halloween. Pero tenía una gran duda existencial: ya no era tan pequeña. Se supone que los que se disfrazan y piden dulces son aquellos que son pequeños, los niños. Ella ya tenía catorce años. ¿Estaría muy vieja para pedir dulces?

—Marinette, no deberías pensar tanto en el tema —Tikki observaba a su portadora con cierta diversión marcada en el rostro. Le gustaba ver los problemas adolescentes, le causaba algo de risa.

Es que en ocasiones los adolescentes le daban demasiada importancia a cosas que no tenían tanta importancia, veían el vaso completamente lleno cuando ni siquiera estaba a la mitad.

Marinette la miró y sonrió de lado.

—Es solo que no sé si mis compañeros se disfracen aún o no —respondió la chica.

Tikki se acercó un poco más al rostro de su portadora.

—¿Y ellos qué tienen que ver?

—Me daría vergüenza disfrazarme sabiendo que ellos ya no lo hacen —admitió Marinette.

Tikki sabía que Marinette era una adolescente. Anteriormente también tuvo portadoras de su edad, cada adolescente tenía algún complejo en alguna ocasión, no era algo novedoso.

Los adolescentes podían complicarse la vida por cualquier cosa, eran bastante extraños, como una caja de sorpresas. Cada día tenían algo nuevo.

—¿Y qué hiciste el año pasado?—le preguntó para ver qué decía.

Quizás recordar sus trece años le haría bien.

—Me disfracé, porque aún conservaba el espíritu de niña. Pero fue algo sencillo, me convertí en una bruja —recordó riendo —. Me puse un vestido neg...

Antes de continuar con la conversación Marinette recordó algo y decidió correr hacia su armario. Tenía que buscar ese vestido, ¡sería el disfraz perfecto para impresionar a Adrien! O quizás... le quedaría genial.

Sucede que Marinette está perdidamente enamorada de un chico, el problema es que ese chico tiene ocho años más que ella. Tiene veintidós años.

Lo conoció en el supermercado donde trabaja su madre. Es Adrien Agreste. Podría ser considerado el chico más tierno, amable y considerado del mundo. Adrien es simplemente genial.

Continuó removiendo algunas prendas hasta que encontró el vestido. Un vestido negro largo, con un cuello algo abierto y mangas bordadas, era precioso.

Además de precioso, era perfecto para Halloween.

—¡Es muy lindo! —exclamó Tikki.

Marinette sonrió y sin responder algo se encerró en el baño y se lo colocó. Le gustaba como se sentía, no era apretado en ninguna zona y tapaba bien su busto, así no tendría de que preocuparse.

Decidió no ver su reflejo y salió del baño.

—¡Muy linda! —la alabó Tikki nuevamente.

Marinette no respondía. Estaba revisando sus pertenencias y entre ellas encontró un antifaz dorado que compró en el supermercado el año pasado. Era un antifaz con forma de gato, incluso tenía orejas.

Era dorado, no combinaba con su vestido, pero sí funcionaba bien. Se lo colocó.

—¡Te ves genial! ¡me gusta! —la felicitó nuevamente Tikki.

—Gracias.

—Me gusta el detalle de que es como tu identidad secreta—rió Tikki.

Marinette analizó esas palabras y también le causó algo de gracia. Es cierto, su identidad secreta era Ladybug y ahora con ese antifaz, era como tener otra identidad secreta.

Si lo pensaba bien, era interesante todo eso del Halloween. Poder disfrazarte y aparentar ser otra persona, era genial. Por esa razón también disfrutaba ese día.

Se colocó frente a su espejo y se observó en el. Se quedó sin palabras. Nunca en la vida pensó que podría tener un cambio tan radical. Se veía completamente... distinta. A pesar de tener solo catorce años, el vestido parecía agregarle unos cuantos años más. Se veía un poco más adulta. Era algo completamente asombroso, estaba boquiabierta.

Seguramente si se quitaba las coletas sería irreconocible. ¡Era increíble!

No podía dejar de sonreír.

—¿Ese disfraz es en honor a Chat Noir? —le preguntó Tikki.

Eso provocó que Marinette sonriera de modo tierno.

—Me agrada tú idea —respondió ella —. Estoy segura de que veremos a muchas Ladybugs, pero es lindo pensar también en ese gatito bobo.

Sin darse cuenta se dejó caer en su cama y de ese modo continuó con sus dudas. Ella realmente quería salir a la calle disfrazada, pero no quería ser la única. ¿Y si sus amigos no se disfrazaban? ¿y si la veían y terminaban burlándose de ella?

—¿Qué hará Adrien en Halloween...? —se preguntó Marinette.

Adrien era un adulto. Adrien trabajaba, Adrien era distinto. La diferencia de edad podría significar algo, sus vidas de por sí eran distintas. Ella estudiaba, él trabajaba. Ella salía con su madre, él ni siquiera vivía con su madre.

Era realmente distintos y sus vidas también.

¿Acaso los adultos celebraban Halloween? ¿acaso ellos se disfrazaban y pedían dulces? ¿o simplemente lo consideraban un día como cualquier otro? Es más... ¿los adultos deben trabajar en Halloween o tienen ese día como día libre?

Vaya, ahora tenía un montón de dudas que quería resolver, pero no podía hacerlo sola.

Recordó las películas. En las películas siempre iban a fiestas en mansiones abandonadas, siempre sucedían cosas extrañas, cosas inexplicables. Los adultos en definitiva eran extraños.

Tres amigos se encontraban dentro de una enorme casa. Más que una casa se asemejaba bastante a una mansión. Se trataba de una residencia que consistía en tres enormes pisos.

Estaban en una fiesta de Halloween. Su amigo Gabriel había asegurado que sería la fiesta del año, que sería inolvidable y que lo pasarían de maravilla, que todos hablarían de ella, sería el evento del año y habría muchos rumores de los cuales charlar al finalizar la fiesta.

O eso decían.

Pero claramente había exagerado. Porque aquella era la fiesta más aburrida del mundo, ninguno se estaba divirtiendo en absoluto. Solo había muchas personas, con suerte podías charlar con alguien, la mayoría se encontraban demasiado ebrios. No había nada interesante qué hacer.

—Será mejor irnos y ya después le damos una explicación a Gabriel —dijo Luka mientras buscaba una salida. Solo que era muy complicado esquivar a las demás personas. El lugar realmente estaba lleno y olía mal.

¿Acaso las personas no se bañaban? Seamos sinceros: ¿de qué sirve bañarte si estarás en una fiesta donde todos están ebrios? El olor es asqueroso. Luka en definitiva no se sentía feliz ahí.

Adrien y Kim también intentaban salir del tumulto, pero no lo conseguían. Con suerte podías avanzar algunos pasos, era demasiado incómodo.

—O mejor lo buscamos y nos despedimos ahora. No vaya a ser que después se enfade —dijo Kim.

—¿Qué dices, Adrien? —le preguntó Luka.

Adrien frunció su ceño, él estaba bastante enojado. Pudo haber hecho otra cosa en vez de haber ido a ese lugar.

Quería quedarse en cama y ver películas de terror, le encantaban. Seguramente los canales de televisión harían un maratón o algo similar. ¡Eso hubiera sido mil veces mejor que una aburrida fiesta!

—Yo digo que hagan lo que quieran—respondió de modo seco.

De pronto los chicos se separaron, más que nada terminaron siendo empujados por todo el gentío. Adrien estaba decidido a irse, pero al encontrarse cerca de la escalera, algo llamó su atención.

La puerta había sido abierta. Y en medio de todo el gentío presente pudo divisar a una chica. Era extraño fijarse en una persona, parecía casi un milagro. Pero aquella chica era distinta.

Ella emitía un brillo increíble, era capaz de dejarte ciego. Estaba ingresando al lugar, parecía sonreír de modo tímido. Aparentemente era algo bajita (al menos más que los demás invitados), llevaba un bonito vestido negro y un antifaz en el rostro.

Era extraño. Vestía completamente de negro, pero su antifaz era dorado. Eso era lo que la hacía resaltar, eso era lo que la hacía brillar. Su antifaz era llamativo.

Adrien parecía un idiota hipnotizado, no podía apartar sus ojos de la chica. Era como un imán. Ella llamó por completo su atención, él se sentía atraído, él quería ir con ella.

Ella se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraba la comida. Había dulces y comidas "tenebrosas", desde ojos hasta lenguas.

Atraído por esa incesante luz, fue con ella. Estaba como ido, con suerte se había dado cuenta de que estaba caminando hacia ella. Era extraño, porque las personas presentes no le habían molestado en lo absoluto en su camino.

Ella observaba la comida, ajena a la mirada que analizaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Aquella chica era especial, aquella chica brillaba gracias a su antifaz. Su antifaz era llamativo, su antifaz la hacía ser especial.

—La comida no es muy linda visualmente, ¿en serio comerías ojos? —habló finalmente.

Vio como la chica sonreía de modo dulce y se sintió dichoso, él había provocado esa sonrisa.

—Si no te arriesgas, nunca tendrás experiencias emocionantes —respondió ella.

Su voz.

Oh, por Dios.

Su voz era suave, era tierna, era risueña. Era como escuchar la voz de una niña. Pero... ella lucía como una adulta. ¿Acaso con eso también podía jugar?

—No me gustaría comer un ojo —dijo él.

Ella colocó su mano en su mentón.

—¿Entonces preferirías beber la sangre de los seres humanos? —preguntó utilizando un tono de voz espeluznante.

Adrien se sobresaltó un poco. ¿Por qué hablaba de sangre? Eso no era normal.

—Me refiero a la bebida, es roja como la sangre —aclaró ella.

Fue en ese momento en el cual Adrien se sintió un completo idiota. Debió haber entendido ese juego, estaban en Halloween por amor a Dios.

Quiso obligar a su lengua a hablar, quiso decir algo más. Pero no sabía qué más decir.

Es extraño cuando te sientes atraído por una persona, pero no sabes cómo hablarle. Más que una atracción, ella era llamativa. Los misterios que ella cargaba la hacían especial.

De pronto la vio salir corriendo. Sus ojos percibieron como se dirigía al patio, sin importarle pasar por las demás personas.

—Iremos a beber a mí casa —apareció Luka impidiendo su paso —. ¿Vienes?

Claro que quería estar con sus amigos. Pero antes de ello, quería acabar con el misterio. Quería sentir que la magia prevalecía, quería ser una especie de "Ceniciento".

—Más tarde me verán por ahí —fue su respuesta.

No se quedó más tiempo en ese lugar, decidió seguir a la chica. Ignorando los llamados de sus amigos, llegó al patio.

La encontró sentada en el pasto frente a la piscina mientras observaba hacia la luna.

Su perfil era hermoso. Parecía ser una estrella caída del cielo, brillaba de un modo intenso, de un modo especial.

Él era un simple mosquito que perseguía un brillo inalcanzable, la diferencia era que ese brillo no lo quemaría, él no moriría.

Se sentó a su lado y también observó la luna. Era grande, bonita, llamativa. Era idéntica a ella: misteriosa y fascinante.

—¿Por qué el antifaz es dorado si todo tú disfraz es negro? —le preguntó.

Escuchó su risa y se sintió como si estuviera en el cielo. Pagaría cientos de dólares por escucharla reír cada día. Era una melodía hermosa, difícil de olvidar.

—Porque me gusta poder destacar —respondió y luego rió —. Realmente no encuentro un porque, supongo que simplemente sucedió.

Hasta sus respuestas eran enigmáticas.

—¿Y qué hay del disfraz de felina? —continuó preguntando.

Quería disipar la mayoría de sus dudas, quería hablar con ella e intentar conocerla solo un poco más.

—Simplemente creo que es un disfraz bonito.

No daba respuestas largas.

Ella no quería revelar información sobre ella.

—¿Por qué te disfrazas?—preguntó. Realmente quería escuchar esa respuesta.

Vio su sonrisa siendo iluminada por la luna. Por Dios, qué chica más preciosa era.

—Porque quiero mantener mi lado infantil a flote y no le hago daño a nadie —respondió a la defensiva, él lo notó —. No tiene nada de malo ser infantil en Halloween—su mirada parecía observar a la luna en búsqueda de ayuda. Ella habló nuevamente:—. Halloween es el único día del año en el que puedes hacer el ridículo sin que nadie te diga nada.

Es cierto. Los adultos se pueden disfrazar sin tener miedo a que los demás se rían. Cada quien puede hacer lo que deseé y no debe sentir temor. Halloween tiene cierta magia, Halloween atrae a personas mágicas.

Él estaba disfrazado de el Zorro. Era un adulto, pero le gustaba ese personaje.

Se sentía ridículo utilizando un disfraz. Pero analizando sus palabras, ella tenía razón. Muy en el fondo, todos teníamos un niño dentro.

—¿Qué edad tienes? —le preguntó.

La chica lo miró.

A través de ese antifaz gracias a la luz que la luna daba pudo notar que sus ojos eran celestes, era un tono precioso, tan celestes como el cielo, tan celestes como el mar.

Ella le guiñó un ojo y luego se levantó para salir corriendo de ahí.

Él intentó levantarse enseguida, pero no pudo hacerlo. Simplemente la perdió de vista.

Se maldijo internamente.

Lo que menos quería era perder a esa chica. Lo cierto era que tenía muchas dudas, quería saber más sobre la chica, quería conocer detalles. Además... ella le había fascinado.

Entre el tumulto de personas, volvió a ingresar a la mansión. Vio las comidas, ella no estaba ahí. En el centro de la mansión muchas personas bailaban, algunos bailes eran bastante provocativos e incómodos. Incluso al observar hacia el pasillo, pudo notar como algunas personas se encerraban con otras en habitaciones.

Pero la encontró.

Ella estaba sentada en la escalera, ella simplemente observaba a cada persona. Parecía estar analizándolas con la mirada, parecía tan ajena al mundo pero al mismo tiempo tan presente en el lugar.

Él se dirigió a la escalera y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Por qué no dices nada sobre ti? —le preguntó.

—Porque no quiero que la magia se acabé —respondió —. Si supieras sobre mí, dejaría de ser un misterio y toda la magia acabaría.

Su tono había decaído.

—Tú eres magia, contigo la magia jamás podrá desaparecer —aclaró él.

Adrien tomó su mano y acarició sus dedos con delicadeza. Ella abrió un poco su boca gracias a la sorpresa. Adrien no se detuvo.

—¿Al menos podrás decirme tú nombre?

Separando su mano ella sonrió y luego respondió:

—Soy la chica del antifaz dorado.

Él rió sin gracia.

—Supongo que tengo que conformarme con saber eso —dejó salir un suspiró cansino —. ¿No te gustaría ser como Cenicienta y bailar con un Príncipe?

Ella lo miró.

—Eres un Zorro, no un Príncipe —respondió entre risas.

Él se sonrojó un poco. Escuchó la risa de la misteriosa enmascarada y se sintió como si volviese a ser un niño, fue incómodo, pero fascinante.

—Era una broma —aclaró.

Él no quiso decir algo más, ya se había ridiculizado bastante frente a esa chica. Entonces, sin esperar una respuesta por parte de la chica, la tomó de la mano.

Él se levantó y luego la ayudó a ella. Caminaron en completo silencio hasta el centro del salón. Una vez ahí, Adrien pegó a la chica a su cuerpo y de ese modo, se dejaron guiar por la lenta melodía.

—Déjame guiarte... —susurró con un tono apasionado, un tono hipnotizante.

Él era quien guiaba. La hacía girar, la envolvía en su pecho.

Su cuerpo era tan pequeño, ella era realmente baja. Era tierna, esa palabra la describía bien. Era hermoso sentir que sus manos encajaban a la perfección, era realmente hermoso poder bailar con ella. Era como vivir una noche soñada, nunca pensó que podría ser tan feliz.

Y le agradeció a Halloween. Halloween tenía su magia, porque gracias a Halloween había conocido a su misteriosa enmascarada.

De pronto se detuvo, la envolvió entre sus brazos. Una vuelta y la tenía en su brazo. Poco a poco se fue agachando, quería quedar más cerca de su rostro.

Estaban frente a frente, sus respiraciones ya se comenzaban a mezclar. Sus palpitaciones eran una. Ambos estaban nerviosos, pero ansiosos.

Sabían lo que iba a suceder, ya era inevitable. Era algo que ambos añoraban, ambos querían sentir la magia del otro.

—¡AH!

Marinette cayó de la cama.

Despertó.

Todo eso de la fiesta había sido solo un sueño.

Un sueño hermoso, ¡estuvo toda la noche con Adrien! Bailaron y casi se besaron. ¡Oh, por Dios!

Se sonrojó sola.

—¿Qué sucede? —Tikki se posicionó frente a su portadora —. ¿Estás bien?—le preguntó preocupada. Ese grito había sido bastante fuerte y demostraba terror.

Marinette siempre tenía sueños extraños. Pero solo eran eso, sueños.

—Yo... beso bien —respondió y después empezó a intentar explicar que estaba bien—. ¡Yo estoy bien! ¡te beso luego! Digo: te veo luego. ¡Besos noches!—e intentó volver a dormir.

Tikki se debatía entre decirle que ya era de día o dejarla dormir un rato más. Aparentemente el golpe en la cabeza provocado por la caída le había afectado, porque había dicho muchas veces la palabra beso.

Tikki se sintió preocupada, pero decidió dejar que durmiera un rato más.

Marinette se sentía avergonzada, realmente no se quería levantar aún. Tenía que olvidar ese sueño y aparte de ello, dejar de sonreír como una idiota y borrar el sonrojo de su rostro.

—La chica del antifaz dorado...—susurró. Verdaderamente, esa parte del sueño le había gustado. Fue genial ser un misterio por una vez.

Halloween finalmente había llegado.

Marinette le hizo caso a su sueño y se disfrazó de una versión femenina de Chat Noir. Quizás se podría tratar de "Kitty Noir".

Esa noche salió con su madre. La acompañó al supermercado disfrazada, Sabine le había comentado que en ese lugar podrían regalarle algunos dulces si la veían.

Es solo que a la chica le daba vergüenza pedir dulces del modo tradicional, se consideraba grande como para hacer aquello.

En cuanto llegaron, se encontraron con Adrien en la entrada. Ella se sonrojó un poco porque había recordado el sueño, solo que contaba con que el antifaz escondiera aquello. Podía estar sonrojada y admirarlo en secreto, era buena idea utilizar un antifaz.

Adrien saludó a su madre y después la vio a ella y le sonrió.

—Te ves grandiosa.

¡Esto es grandioso! Sentía que se desmayaría.

—Siento que ya te he visto con ese antifaz... —comentó dubitativo.

¡Oh, por Dios, no!

—¡¿Tuviste el mismo sueño?! —exclamó sin poder contenerse —. ¿Qué te pareció la parte del be...

Vio el rostro desconcertado de Adrien y por poco se golpeó la cabeza a sí misma.

Era imposible que hayan soñado lo mismo. ¡Esas cosas solo suceden en las películas! ¡tonta!

—Es un disfraz de una versión femenina de Chat Noir —cambió de tema.

Adrien sonrió, parecía un niño en Navidad. Por alguna razón... se veía demasiado feliz.

—¿Y por qué el antifaz es dorado?

Eso fue como su sueño.

Quizás podría ser la Marinette decidida que fue en su sueño, ¿por qué no?

Era Halloween, podía ser lo que ella quisiera.

—¿Por qué no? —respondió de modo juguetón.

Ambos rieron debido a eso.

Adrien la acercó a él y le dio un breve pero dulce abrazo. Marinette se sintió genial, le había encantado ese abrazo.

Quizás después de todo... los sueños podían convertirse en realidad.

Una vez que Marinette y Sabine se alejaron, Adrien se apoyó en una baranda presente en la entrada del local y observó como la adolescente caminaba. No pudo evitar sonreír.

—No puedes dejar de mirarla—dijo Plagg en tono juguetón.

Hasta ahí había llegado su felicidad.

—Oh, ¡solo cállate! —le respondió a su Kwami.

—¿Feliz de ver a una fanática de Chat Noir?

Adrien sonrió.

Esa noche había visto a muchas niñas disfrazadas de Ladybug, pero a nadie haciéndole honor a Chat Noir. Marinette era la única. Por eso sonreía, se sentía honrado de que esa pequeña sintiera admiración por él, era asombroso.

Nunca imaginó que Marinette admirara a Chat Noir. Se sintió feliz de que su amiga quisiera a sus dos versiones.

—Muy feliz —admitió sonriente.

Plagg solo sonrió y dio un suspiró. Ese chico era bastante lento.

 **¡Especial de Halloween!**

 **De acuerdo... soy consciente de que Halloween trata sobre miedo e historias que te dejan suspenso. Pero... tuve éste sueño y me gustó mucho, entonces me fui más por el lado de los disfraces y esas cosas.**


End file.
